1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data creating program, a data creating apparatus, a printing apparatus and a printing system.
2. Background Art
In the related art, an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or a host computer, sends print data of a print language format, which can be interpreted by a printing apparatus, which is connected thereto via a network link, to the printing apparatus, and the printing apparatus converts the print data of the print language format, which has been received from the information processing apparatus, into print data of a bitmap format and performs a printing operation based on the print data of the bitmap format.